


Like Cats And Dogs

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A rocky first impression, Alec is a dog person, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Magnus is a cat person, first meeting AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus, a cat person, is at a pet store with his cat, happily shopping when they get interrupted by a golden retriever who starts chasing Chairman around the store. The dog isn't on a leash, of course not, Magnus finding all dog owners irresponsible. Him and the dog's owner, Alec, are quickly up each other's throats, arguing over the incident. Even though the first meeting is kind of rocky, they end up getting along it the end.OrA cat person and a dog person meeting in a pet store and their pets get in trouble and the pet owners won't stop hissing at each other AU.This was translated into Russian by the lovelyShiorino. You can find the translationhere





	Like Cats And Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh another first meeting AU... God I'm such trash for first time meetings lmao.  
> I hope you enjoy it ^^. It was a lot of fun to write this one.

Magnus Bane was standing in the pet store, bringing his cat, Chairman Meow, along with him, because he wanted to buy him some new toys. And yes, he was _that_ kind of a pet owner, who brought his beloved kitten everywhere he went. Chairman Meow was quite the spoiled cat since Magnus liked to buy him everything he wanted. He loved the cat to that extent that he prepared birthday parties for him. People in his life thought he was a weirdo for doing that, but he didn't care. He just loved his pet too much and didn't listen to other people. They were just jealous of him.

Magnus had Chairman on a leash and the cat was happily walking next to him, following Magnus and the young man then picked his cat up, who let out a loud meow and Magnus grinned, bringing Chairman closer to the toys. Technically, he knew that Chairman didn’t really care much about them, but he still liked bringing his pet with him. Chairman Meow was the only thing that made his lonely life interesting and he wanted only the best for him. He was recently single, breaking it off with his girlfriend of four years and now he was enjoying single life. But still, finding someone to share his life with was something he wished for. Though, there was one rule with him; he never dated people his cat didn’t like. Which was the first red flag with Camille, but he didn’t listen to Chairman and he ended up with a broken heart. So, from this point on, he was trusting Chairman when it came to people he’d going to date.

So, there they were, Magnus holding Chairman in his arms, showing different kinds of toys to the cat and allowed Chairman to pick out the one he liked the best. The animal showed interest for a small squeaky mouse, so that was what he was going to get him. Also, he was going to get him a bunch of new collars. Magnus Bane was a fabulous man, so it was only fair that Chairman looked fabulous as well. As he made it to the section with the collars, Chairman tensed up in his arms and Magnus narrowed his eyes when the cat suddenly hissed, lowering his ears and puffed up his tail. What, there was a dog somewhere near them? See, Magnus liked dogs, even though he was a very much of a cat person. However, he didn’t like dog _owners_ , they were always so irresponsible. Leaving their dogs off the leash, which usually ended up them chasing after his poor Chairman.

“Shh, Chairman, I’ve got you. Don’t let the bad dog scare you,” muttered Magnus and gently patted his cat’s head, which seemed to relax Chairman a little bit. That was until a big golden retriever showed up from around the corner and Magnus narrowed his eyes. The dog was without its owner and wasn’t on a leash. Of course. And what was even worse was that he started running towards Magnus when he saw the cat in his arms and Magnus quickly backed away with Chairman trembling in his arms. All was well until the dog got too close and Chairman Meow hopped from Magnus’ lap onto the floor and started running away, the dog chasing him and Magnus groaned, wanting to get Chairman back, but he was already on the other side of the pet store, hissing when the dog trapped him against the corner.

The dog was waggling its tail, looking playful, but then let out a loud whine when he came too close to the cat and Chairman Meow ending up scratching him. Served him right, thought Magnus and he hurried over there, grumbling under his breath, wondering who the idiotic owner was of this _idiotic_ dog. “Chairman, come on, be a brave boy and come to me,” said Magnus and went closer, only to be accompanied by another, much taller man, who was out of breath and was running towards the dog. So that was the idiot that owned the dog?!

“Miles, stay,” said the idiot, but the dog didn’t listen to him and Magnus rolled his eyes. Of course the dog wasn’t trained. “Miles, leave the kitty alone. Come on, _sit._ Be a good boy, _sit,_ ” he tried again and Magnus rolled his eyes. He couldn’t really see how the man looked as he was standing closer to the cat and the dog, but Magnus already disliked him. He couldn’t even train the dog, the dog didn’t give a flying fuck about his commands.

Chairman hissed again when Miles went closer to take a sniff of him and Chairman growled, scratching the dog across the snout again and Miles let out a loud whine of pain, Alec quickly stepping closer to his golden retriever. Miles meant no harm, he was a friendly dog. He didn’t really listen to him, but he was a sweetheart. At home, they had a cat, Church, and the two of them were friends. So, Miles loved cats and he just wanted to play with the cat, who however, wasn’t having any of it and Alec’s eyes widened.

“Is that your cat?” asked Alec angrily without even turning around.

“Yes,” said Magnus. “Your stupid dog-”

“He just wanted to play with your cat. Your cat is evil,” accused him Alec and Magnus narrowed his eyes.

“Chairman is _not_ evil, your dog is stupid!”

“Your cat scratched Miles,” said Alec and his eyes widened when Miles turned around and went to his owner, his snout bleeding and he was still letting out little whines, Alec quickly kneeling down and he hugged his dog’s face. “You poor, poor boy,” he said and then angrily looked over at Magnus, who was raging with anger. But so was Alec. “Your cat made my dog bleed! And he’s in pain now!” accused him Alec and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“It was self-defence,” said Magnus, annoyed. As he had mentioned before, dog owners were assholes and he didn’t like any of them, which was quite a pity in this case, because the stranger was hot, _holy shit._ Magnus quickly shook his head, not allowing the man’s good looks to sweep him over his feet, but those Bambie eyes that were glaring at him were just so _pretty_. Then, he was reminded again of the stupidity of the man and he was snapped back to reality. “If you trained your stupid dog, none of this would happen!” said Magnus. “I mean he doesn’t even listen to basic commands, like _sit_ ,” said Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes. However, Miles sat down when Magnus said the command and the man’s eyes widened.

“How in the world… how did you do that?” asked Alec, surprised. He had had Miles over a year now, but he wouldn’t do any of the commands he wanted him to learn. Occasionally he would sit or shake paw, but that happened on very _rare_ occasions and Magnus smiled proudly.

“Maybe your dog is smarter than it looks,” said Magnus. “He takes orders from _smart_ people, not dumbasses like you,” hissed Magnus, who now reminded Alec of the cat before and he snorted. Yep, Magnus was a book definition of cat owners. Snappy and hissy, plus moody. But in a way, he liked that and he quite liked how the man looked. He was wearing eyeshadow and eyeliner, had his nails painted and his clothes were… _wow._ Over the top, but in a good way and Alec definitely wouldn’t- “What are you staring at?” hissed Magnus.

“Nothing?” asked Alec.

“Also, one thing,” said Magnus. “See, _this?_ ” asked Magnus and pointed to the leash that Chairman was wearing as he went closer to the cat and picked he scooped him up in his arms. “It’s called a _leash_. Why isn’t your dog wearing one?!”

“I…” stammered Alec and then flushed. That was because he couldn’t get Miles to wear one, but he wasn’t about to admit that out loud and he only narrowed his eyes. “Answer me this, what kind of an idiot brings a cat to the pet store?! And puts it on a leash.”

“An intelligent person,” shot Magnus back and then groaned when the idiot’s dog came over. “What are you looking at?” asked Magnus and then arched his back when the dog sat in front of him, his tail waggling happily around despite the scratches on his snout and he happily barked.

Magnus sighed, the dog was adorable. How could he deny that?! It wasn’t his fault that he had such an idiotic owner. Magnus placed a hand on top of his head and gently petted Miles, who seemed to enjoy the attention. He was quite friendly and Magnus smiled. “You’re actually a good boy, aren’t you?” asked Magnus and Miles happily barked in agreement. “I’m sorry you have such an idiotic owner,” he then said and Alec sighed, completely unimpressed. Magnus looked at the scratches again and he leaned closer. “I’m sorry for what Chairman did to you, it’s gotta hurt,” he then said and leaned even closer and then without any warnings Miles went closer to him and started licking his face.

“Ew, go away,” said Magnus, but Miles didn’t stop and much to Alec’s surprise, Magnus started laughing as his dog continued to give kisses to the hot stranger and Alec himself wouldn’t be opposed to doing the same. Even though the two of them were up each other’s throats before, Alec’s heart made a weird jump when Magnus started laughing, his laughter going louder and Alec’s stomach made a flip when he saw the man’s handsome smile. Gosh, it was so bright it could melt ice, it did melt his heart, that was for sure. “Miles, _bad dog!_ ” said Magnus, but that didn’t seem to stop the dog and Magnus wrapped his arms around the golden retriever and Chairman Meow was standing there in the corner, completely appalled by the betrayal of his owner.

Chairman Meow flinched when Alec came closer to him and knelt down, squeezing himself to the corner and Alec put on a little smile. “Hey, little fella,” said Alec and extended his hand out. That time, Chairman didn’t hiss or scratch, he just curiously sniffed the man’s hand and then let his guard down. Alec noticed that and got closer to the cat. “Hmm, maybe you aren’t all that evil,” said Alec and then placed a hand on top of Chairman’s head and the cat started purring loudly, enjoying the attention and Alec smiled.

Alec was an animal lover, he loved all animals. Yes, dogs were his favourite, but cats weren’t that far behind. The cat they had at home was moody, just like Chairman, but he liked them anyway. Also, for some strange reason, Chairman Meow took a liking at him and in the end, he was rubbing his head against Alec’s knee, the man chuckling and his deep chuckles got Magnus’ attention, who looked there and almost had a heart attack when he saw the handsome stranger getting along with his cat and his jaw dropped. Chairman _liked_ him? Well, that was surprising. And it changed some things. When he saw Alec smiling as he way playing with his cat, he became even more attractive, if that was even possible, and Magnus considered apologising for the behaviour before. Only if the other would apologise as well. Because, it would really be a pity if Magnus would allow such a good catch to walk away without his phone number.

“Chairman Meow likes you,” said Magnus happily as he was finally free from the doggy kisses and Alec happily nodded. “Usually, he doesn’t like anyone, I guess you’re special,” said Magnus with a smile and Alec felt his heart making another jump, Alec begging it to stop doing that. He didn’t want to die yet and if the man continued to compliment him, he would get a heart attack. It wasn’t even funny.

“… I suppose,” said Alec awkwardly and slowly got up onto his legs, Chairman walking to him and then started rubbing himself against Alec’s legs, Magnus grinning when he saw that. “Hey, about what happened before… my dog, Miles, he’s not a very good listener. I mean, he’s a sweetheart, but a pain in the ass sometimes. He meant no harm, he just wanted to play with Chairman. We have a cat at home, so he loves cats. I’m sorry.”

“Oh,” said Magnus, now feeling like an ass. And he felt horrible that Chairman scratched the poor dog, who was obviously in pain. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap like that and I feel horrible what my cat did to Miles,” said Magnus, because he did feel horrible after all. “I’m just a bit… overprotective when it comes to him,” he then said and Alec nodded.

“Yeah, I know how it is,” said Alec and then extended his hand out. “I’m Alec, by the way.”

Magnus took his hand and felt his heart making a jump as well. Oh, he would love to get to know Alec better. Yes he would like that very much indeed. “Magnus,” said Magnus in the end and Alec grinned. Even the man’s name was pretty.

“It was nice meeting you, Magnus,” said Alec and then went over to Miles. “Well, we better leave now and-”

“Wait, Alec,” said Magnus, picked up Chairman and hurried after the hot man.  Alec looked at him and arched an eyebrow, a hopeful look in his eyes. Oh, he was begging that Magnus would ask him out! Please, dear God, just this once… Alec was far too shy to ask him out on his own. “A friend of mine is a vet,” said Magnus and then made a short pause. “If you’re free, wanna go there?”

“Yes, I’ very much free and single,” blurted out Alec and then cursed. “I mean-”

“Another bonus,” said Magnus and grinned happily. “So?”

“So?” asked Alec. “Oh, us going to the vet together?”

“Yes, _together,”_ said Magnus and Alec let out a nervous laughter. Alec wanted to tell him that he didn’t have to do that, but if they went to the vet together, then they could hang out for some more and maybe Alec would be courageous enough then to ask Magnus out. Well, if he was even interested. “I’ll take care of the bill,” said Magnus and Alec quickly shook his head.

“Not, you don’t have to-”

“You can return the favour by buying me a drink later on,” said Magnus bluntly and Alec’s jaw dropped.

“Wait… are you-are you asking me out?” whispered Alec and Magnus chuckled.

“Well, duh, what does it look like to you?” asked Magnus and then waggled his eyebrows. “I’d like to do out on a date with you,” he then added with a little wink. “You’re interested, aren’t you?”

“Oh, yes, very much,” stammered Alec and then Magnus grinned.

“Perfect,” said Magnus and Alec flushed prettily. “Now, we should really get going,” he then said and Alec happily nodded, following Magnus to his friend, which was just around the corner really. As they were waiting in the waiting room, Chairman Meow started warming up to Alec’s dog, slowly. But at least he wasn’t hissing anymore as Miles continued to run around him in circles and in the end even convinced him to go play with him around the waiting area.

Magnus and Alec continued to chat as they watched their beloved boys play with each other as they got to know each other a bit better. Magnus and Alec had a lot of things in common and by the end of the day, were completely smitten with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated =)  
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://katychan666.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
